Soul Eater X Disgaea
Soul Eater X Disgaea (ソウルイーターXディスガイア：赤い空の戦いSouruītākurosudisugaia: Akai sora no tatakai, ''Soul Eater X Disgaea: Red Sky Battle ''in Japan) is a "tactical RPG" or an "action tactical RPG" (depending on the platform) Kross title published by NIS America in North America, Rising Star Games in Europe, Arc System Works in Japan, and developed by Square-Enix. Gameplay Console + PS Vita For the console and PS Vita versions it is a "tactical RPG" where, similar to Final Fantasy Tactics, you get to battle enemies, train your party, and compete in missions! Nintendo 3DS For this version it is an "action tactical RPG" where you get to enter in action-packed battles, compete in challenges, and power up your characters! Game Modes Console + PS Vita *New Game *Continue *Museum *Config Nintendo 3DS *Story: The Cross Wars *Championship *Battle Mode *Online Crossover Match *Museum *Options Characters Soul Eater roster *Maka Albarn *Soul Eater (called Soul in the Original and overseas versions' Subtitle Name, Evans in the European version's Subtitile Name) *Black*Star (called Black in the Original version's Subtitle Name, "Ninja" in the European version Subtitle Name, Star in the rest of the overseas version's Subtitle Name) *Tsubaki (called "Kunai" in the European version's Subtitle Name) *Death the Kid (called Kid in the Original and overseas versions' Subtitle Name, Death in the European version's Subtitle Name) *Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Lord Death (called Dark Lord in the European version's Subtitle Name, Shinigami-sama in the Original version's Subtitle Name) *Spirit (called Death Scythe in the Original version's Subtitle Name) *Medusa Gorgon (called Snake in the European version's Subtitle Name) *Crona (called Dark One in the Original version's Subtitle Name) *Ragnarok (called Korangar in the European version's Subtitle Name) *Asura (called Great Old One in the European version's Subtitle Name) *Giriko (called Sou in the Original version's Subtitle Name) *Justin Law (called Law in the European version's Subtitle Name) *Arachne (called Spider Queen in the European version's Subtitle Name) *Mosquito (called Sting Hornet in the European version's Subtitle Name) *Blair (called Bakeneko in the Original version's Subtitle Name, Cat Monster in the European version's Subtitle Name) Disgaea roster *Laharl *Flonne *Etna *Prinny *Thursday *Captain Gordon *Jennifer *Mao *Kurtis *Rozalin *Adell *Axel *Marjoly *Priere *Gig Voice Cast Japanese Soul Eater *Chiaki Omigawa: Maka Albarn *Koki Uchiyama: Soul Eater *Yumiko Kobayashi: Black*Star *Kaori Nazuka: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Mamoru Miyano: Death the Kid *Akeno Watanabe: Liz Thompson *Narumi Takahira: Patty Thompson *Rikiya Koyama: Lord Death *Toru Okawa: Spirit *Hoko Kuwashima: Medusa Gorgon *Maaya Sakamoto: Crona *Kenji Himeno: Ragnarok *Toshio Furukawa: Asura *Nobutoshi Canna: Giriko *Takashi Inagaki: Mosquito *Michiko Neya: Arachne *Emiri Kato: Blair *Yoshinori Fujita: Justin Law Disgaea *Kaori Mizuhashi: Laharl *Yuko Sasamoto: Flonne *Tomoe Hanba: Etna *Junji Majima: Prinny *Nobuo Tobita: Captain Gordon *Yurika Ochiai: Thursday *Kousuke Toriumi: Kurtis *Chiwa Saito: Jennifer *Hiromi Hirata: Mao *Yukari Tamura: Rozalin *Hikaru Midorikawa: Adell *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Axel *Akira Sasanuma: Gig *Mai Nakahara: Priere *Michie Tomizawa: Marjoly English Soul Eater *Laura Bailey: Maka Albarn *Sam Riegel: Soul Eater *Julie Ann Taylor: Black*Star *Stephanie Sheh: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Derek Stephen Prince: Death the Kid *Michelle Ruff: Liz Thompson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Patty Thompson *Tom Kenny: Lord Death *Vic Mignogna: Spirit *Karen Strassman: Medusa Gorgon *Briane Siddall: Crona *Spike Spencer: Ragnarok *Tony Oliver: Asura *Liam O'Brien: Giriko *Steve Kramer: Mosquito *Megan Hollingshead: Arachne *Melissa Fahn: Blair *Johnny Yong Bosch: Justin Law Disgaea *Mona Marshall: Laharl *Sandy Fox: Flonne *Michelle Ruff: Etna *Grant George: Prinny *Michael McConnohie: Captain Gordon *Bob Papenbrook: Thursday *David Lodge: Kurtis *Paula Tiso: Jennifer *Vic Mignogna: Mao *Wendee Lee: Rozalin *Grant George: Axel *Shiloh Strong: Adell *Yuri Lowenthal: Gig *Jennifer Hale: Priere *Camie Gordon Lowrey: Marjoly Systems *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *PS Vita *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS Trivia Other Info *Rating: Teen (ESRB), 12+ (PEGI), and A (CERO)﻿ Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Category:Action Category:Tactical Category:RPG Category:Ninjas Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Nippon Ichi Software/NIS America Category:Square Enix Category:"T" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:X (Kross) Games